Love at First Site
by Maya Marshall
Summary: Jaden meets Yubel and do wonderful things together. But what will happen when Yubel turns back into a human what will Jaden do.
1. Chapter 1

the energy form and source . The forms of nuclear energy are nuclear fission and fusion, because it can be released in two ways by nuclear fission and fusion.

2. Identify it as renewable ,nonrenewable ,or inexhaustible. No because it involves making plutonium from non-fissile uranium in breeder reactors.

3How is this energy source utilized for communities. It helps people with lights to see because if all of us didn't have no light we would not see anything

are the risks associated with the production of this energy source. Any nuclear fission reactor contains very dangerous radioactive material after it has been operating for a time. If it's to hot or to cold or not at the right temperature it have a massive reaction causing it to ave a massive explosion killing everything in sight.

5. What are the risks associated with the use of this energy source. People use this source for lights, tv , computers, everything that have to have power. We also use it for seeing things because if we didn't have this source we would not have no tv, phones, games NOTHING.

there any environmental concerns. It would destroy animal habitats where animals live. It kill millions and millions.

inexhaustible, how is it harnessed for energy. It operates like a phone line like if you call someone the lines harness nuclear energy and sends the energy to the person you are getting to.

renewable, how is it maintained or sustained.

One day Jaden was walking down the forest , he was coming home from dueling he was exhausted. When Jaden came home he heard a strange voice calle dout to him. Jaden my love we are finally together again after all these years we are finally reunited the voice said. Jaden was getting chills down his back Who are you he said. The voice said again You don't remember me that hurts me Jaden. Then all of a suddenly a Duel monster Spirt came out of the shadows her name was Yubel she was Jaden's lover, guardian and best friend she appeared in front of jaden all happy to see Jaden. Jaden it's me do you remember me she said to Jaden, Jaden backed up until he reached the wall of his room I won't hurt you Jaden she said as she pinned him against the wall. Why are you here he said scared he said Because I want to be with you Jaden I love you so much she said as she rubbed her hands all over his body. Jaden moaned enjoying her embrace then Yubel put Jaden on the bed then got on top of him, she took off his clothes and laid them on the floor then she pushed her whole body onto his then without warning she, pulled Jaden in a passionate kiss on his lips Jaden moaned deeply as Yubel's tongue played with his own. They kissed each other each other for a very long time until Jaden broke the kiss and said I love you Yubel, yubel's heart was beating really fast after she heard those words come out of her beloved's mouth.

Jaden got up on the bed and said to Yubel Yubel I'm going to go take a bath you don't mind waiting do you he said. Of course not Jaden i'll be waiting my sweet Jaden she said as she kissed his forehead Jaden blushed deep red.


	2. Will you Marry me?

Love is the story of how Yubel and Jaden love each other so much and will never let anything come between them.

One beautiful night Jaden was getting ready for bed he heard his best friend call out to him Jaden my love Jaden the voice said Jaden was surprised all of a suddenly appeared in front of nim all happy to see him Jaden i love you Yubel said as she put her arms around Jaden.

I love you too Yubel Jaden said as he put his arms around his neck. Isn't this day we been waiting for to embrace each other in this spot this moment Jaden said Oh Jaden Yes Yubel said then Yubel threw Jaden on top of the bed of got right on top of him Would it be okay if I take your shirt off Yubel said and blushed deeply, Of course you can anything for you sweetheart and Jaden blushed too. Then Yubel did what her master asked she pulled of his shirt and threw on the flor Jaden blushed and covered himself with his arms while Yubel was staring at Jaden's bare chest. Then Jaden wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her down for a deep passionate kiss Yubel returned the kiss deeply he opened his mouth to allow her entrance Yubel wasted no time exploring Jaden's mouth, they kissed each other until Jaden looked at the clock it read 11:00 p.m. Oh My we have up for a long time Jaden said but, he didn;t care Hey yubel Jaden said Do you remember being a human he said Yubel thought about it for a few moments then she Yes I do she said. But, I was supposed to protect you I'm your guardian, but I don't care I want you to become human Jaden said Yubel was surprised at his comment Really Yubel said Yes I want to physcially touch you I want to feel your warmth your hands all over mine I want you and I to be toghter forever Jaden said Yubel was bursting into tears when she heard Jaden said. Oh Jaden I would love to become human again so then I can enjoy every moment of our lives together she said as she pulled Jaden into a hug me too jaden said. The two both hugged each other until Jaden yawned Yubel picked him up and put him on his bed and pulled the covers up Goodnight Jaden Yubel said then disappeared.

Jaden said in his thought I got to turn Yubel back into a human but how he thought then an idea came to him What if I use the DeFusion Spell Card Then me and Yubel will become individuals then I will spend my life with Yubel. Jaden thought his plan was brillant but, he can't tell Yubel so he kept his idea s secret until it was time then he closed his eyes and went to sleep dreaming all of the things he would do with Yubel.

The next day Jaden woke with an odd sparkle in his eyes he read his clock it was 10:00 a.m. he yawned then strecthed and went down to the living room he knew his parents wouldn't be here because of long hours at work Jaden a little pain in his heart for his parents not being here to support My parents don't understand me Jaden said But I do a voice said Jaden turned around and it was Yubel she appeared behind Jaden and wrapped her arms all over him Jaden cuddled in her embrace Forget about your parents Jaden they never understood you but i dd, he knew Yubel was right. Then Jaden said Hey Yubel I know how we can be toghter he said Really you do Yubel said really happy, If I use the Defusion Card then we will become indiviuals okay. Alright Yubel said then Jaden got his deck of the kitchen table and pulled out the Defusion Card. You ready Yubel Jaden said Yes I am Yubel said Defusion Card Activate then card started to glow split our two souls then Jaden nad Yubel floated in the air Jaden writhed in pain as if something was pulling away from him it took a while then Jadenfloated back down to the floor and fainted he didn't noticed that a tall beautiful girl with a black shirt and pants was in front of him but, it was Yubel so she carried Jaden ito his room and sat him on the bed. Goodnight my angel I'll be right she said then kissed him on the forhead and went out the door.

Jaden awoke rubbinghis head in confusion, Uh what happened Yubel where are you he got up and went to the living room and saw nobody.

Jaden went back into his room with a broken heart he cried onto his bed but, he didn't notice that a tall girl was watching him Yubel I'm sorry I didn't mean to send you away I just wanted to spend time with you I love you I'm truly sorry Jaden said still crying. Oh, Jaden I love you too my sweet Jaden the girl said hugging Jaden. Jaden turned around and was embrassed it was Yubel but, different her wings were gone and her claws her purple hard skin was replaced with tan pretty you look different Jaden said staring at Jaden, Really, I do then Yubel looked into the mirror and she gasped Jaden was right she was a human again after all this time now Yubel can spend time with her beloved Jaden. She turned to Jaden all happy Jaden was blushing he uncomfortable about this. So Jaden what do you think Yubel said Jaden just said uh uh uh he said and blushed red deeply. I'll take as a yes she said as she got closer to Jaden, Jaden couldn't take it any more he pulled Yubel into a deep passionate kiss Yubel was suprised he was kissing her for the first time she returned the kiss. Jaden broked the kiss he was happy I love you Yubel now we can spend time together as boyfriend and girlfriend you look so beautiful as he hugged her tightly.

Yubel was delighted to be with Jaden I love you too my dear Jaden then they both danced around the room until they found themselves on each other in the bed Yubel wa son top of Jaden. Yubel rubbed her fingers all over Jaden rubbed his hands all over Yubel's back Jaden moaned as Yubel was taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants Jaden did the same as he took of Yubel's clothes. No thwy both naked Jaden blushed deeply as she saw Yubel's exposed breasts touch his chest Yubel also blushed when she saw his barfe chest Yubel kissed his neck and starting nipping Oh Yubel Jaden said as Yubel was kissing face.

They both kept kissing each other until they heard the front door Jaden were home it was Jaden's parents. Oh why now I was having the time of my life with the woman I love Jaden said getting off the bed and putting his clothes back on, he turned to his girlfriend Yubel you stay in here okay i'll be back with you in just a moment then he embraced her and pecked his lips against hers. Then Jaden ran out of the room Yubel touched her lips with her fingers then she smiled in bliss My sweet Jaden we will be together forever.


End file.
